Depression among older adults is a particularly distressing problem, not only because of higher rates but also because of higher risks for suicide among this population. Anti-depressant medication, although helpful, often is unable to be used with older adults because of existing medical conditions or adverse drug reactions with concurrent medications. The purpose of the proposed study is to examine the efficacy of a modified Dialectical Behavior Therapy (DBT-D) skills training group as compared to psychopharmacological interventions (PT) alone for treatment of unipolar depression among older adults. Sixty depressed adult participants 60 years of age or older who meet inclusion criteria will be randomly assigned to either the DBT-D treatment condition or the PT comparison condition. Outcome measures will include the Beck Depression Inventory, the seventeen-item Hamilton Rating Scale for Depression, and the Duke Depression Evaluation Schedule (includes health care utilization assessment). Between-group comparisons will evaluate performance on outcome measures and data interpretation will compare results of this study to similar studies using group psychotherapy with depressed older adults.